


An Exchange of Favours

by Blouscail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blouscail/pseuds/Blouscail
Summary: “Who are you?” The prince asked curiously, seemingly unfazed by a stranger leering at his very naked body.“I’m Merlin.” Arthur eyed him and smirked.“Why don’t you come in and make yourself useful, Merlin?”





	An Exchange of Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lao_paperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/gifts).

> Completely inspired by this gifset: https://lao-pendragon.tumblr.com/post/188390606973/who-are-you-im-merlin
> 
> Thanks again to lao-pendragon for curing my writer's block! It's not much, but I hope you'll enjoy my attempt at smut... 😅
> 
> Just as a precaution: this could be perceived as a bit dub-con because of the power imbalance, but Merlin is entirely consenting.

“Who are you?” The prince asked curiously, seemingly unfazed by a stranger leering at his very naked body.  
“I’m Merlin.” Arthur eyed him and smirked.  
“Why don’t you come in and make yourself useful, Merlin?” He said, taking a seat on his chair and leaning back leisurely. His cock, which had been hanging half-hard was slowly filling up, and Merlin couldn’t hope to hide the tent forming in his own trousers either.  
This was a bad idea. He’d only been in the city a few days, but he knew the golden-haired Adonis before him was the crown prince of Camelot. Shagging a prince was probably high on the list of treasonous acts warranting execution, and he was already on thin ice with the whole sorcerer thing. It would be completely idiotic to throw reason (not to mention decency) out of the window for a quick fuck. One could argue that he never had any of them in the first place, however, as he reached back to close and lock the door.  
“What do you need, sire?” Merlin asked with a low voice.  
“I need that positively _sinful_ mouth of yours,” he said, tracing his own lips with his finger. “But first, take off your clothes.” Merlin hurried to comply, walking towards him with a quiet determination.  
“On your knees.” Merlin wasted no time, crouching right between his legs, reaching for his ready, weeping cock before swallowing down as much of it as he could.  
“Fuuuck, Merlin,” The blond groaned. Merlin was pleased his lack of teasing wouldn’t be a problem, because he had no intention of being patient. He devoured the prince’s cock, hand steadying his rocking hips while the royal grabbed a handful of his dark hair. Much too soon he was nudged away.  
“I have to taste you,” The prince said, grabbing at his chin and pulling him up. Their lips crashed together messily, licking and moaning into each other’s mouths. In a bold move, Merlin climbed up on the chair with the prince, straddling his hips between his thighs.  
“What are you—” before he had the time to finish his question, Merlin licked his hand suggestively - effectively silencing the prince - and reached for his cock before positioning it towards his entrance. Teasing his hole a few times, he smiled before breaching himself. Sometimes magic just really, _really_ worked for him, especially when it decided to help Merlin on his quest towards pleasure. When he was fully seated, the prince, who had been looking at him in awe, threw his head back in bliss.  
“Gods above,” He let out in a harsh breath.  
“Nope, just me,” Merlin said, smirking as he started moving his hips. Arthur looked as if he wanted to reply to that but they both got swept up in the feeling of it, unable to think past moving and thrusting into each other. Much too quickly it all came to a head, movements becoming erratic as the prince struggled to keep a rhythm. He came first with a groan, then, grabbing Merlin’s cock to stroke him, brought him to completion.  
“Fuck, yeah, _Arthur_!” He shouted as he spilled between themselves. He lowered his forehead to rest it along his while they came down from their high.  
“You can’t address me like that,” The blond said after a while, caressing his back.  
“What, by your name?” Merlin said incredulously. “What if I called you prat?”  
“Definitely not,” Arthur retorted in between kisses, generously given on every bit of skin he could find.  
“Clotpole? Dollop head?” Merlin added, throwing his head back to give better access to his neck, which Arthur immediately attacked.  
“I think you’re just making them up now.” He played the part of the indignant royal very well, but Merlin could hear the smile in Arthur’s voice. He smiled too.  
“What can I say? You’re very inspiring,” Merlin said right before their mouths met again, this time slow, savouring. They stayed like that for a while, lazily kissing, touching, just breathing each other in.  
“Will I be seeing you around, then?” Arthur asked an eternity later, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“Perhaps, I’m meant to be Gaius’ apprentice.” Arthur hummed noncommittally. “Why, have you got a better offer?” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.  
“I _am_ looking for a new manservant...”


End file.
